Wizarding Wands and Hateful Creatures
by xrawrrocky
Summary: An AU. Harry Potter and Van Helsing combo. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The almond shaped emerald green eyes of Mr. Harry Potter hovered over the photo album in his hands. Staring at the pictures of Sirius,Remus,and his mother and father so young. So happy. He sighed slamming the front cover shut with a THUD. His ebony colored hair was messy as ever. He tapped his white, beaten up trainers against the dirty wooden floor. He bottom lip out of sheer nervousness.

They were in a small bed and breakfast. Hermione,Ron,and himself. Where were they ? Oddly enough, they were in Transylvania, Romania. Invited by the Romanian Prime Minister, to see the Transylvanian ministry. Ron was still hesitant about being in Transylvania. But Harry was excited. He'd never been out of England before. Hermione was just being Hermione.

He stood, pushing his way through the small room and over to Ron's bed, where he shook the sleeping lump," Wake up. I wanted to go get some food." Harry muttered under his breath. Ron groaned and smacked Harry's hands away," LAY OFF." he shrieked. Harry winced at Ron's sudden abuse and rolled his eyes," Hermione's going to have a fit if she see's you still in bed." he said glaring at Ron. That did it. Ron pushed himself up and quickly got ready.

Soon, the three of them were in the town square. At the little farmers market. Buying vegetables. For what ? Who knows why. All of the vegetables looked delicious. Most were familiar, some were not. He saw even Ron's mouth watering. Hermione looked as though she were about to say something when loud cackles came from the distance.

Then came the noise of rapid shots. The three young adults turned towards the sky, where three looming figures were rapidly coming towards the village. Everybody was screaming and running towards their homes," What the hell ?!" Ron shouted," Ron- I think we should follow the villagers." Hermione muttered.

But they all turned quickly on their heels, and when they turned back around to see what happened, everything was different.

Older.

There was now a man in a trench coat shooting at the grayish-blue winged bat creatures.

"This is my battle, Gabriel! How many times do I have to tell you that!" shrieked a woman's voice, with a thick Transylvanian accent," DUCK!" shouted Van Helsing. The woman obeyed and ducked. He shot at the vampress with the sultry long blonde locks. The woman with the ebony colored ringlets began running. Fastly paced as well.

Harry fumbled around in his pocket for his wand. He stepped out of the area of the small farmer's market. And quickly thought of a spell,"CRUCIO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The vampress with straight black locks tumbled to the ground, quickly transforming back into a beautiful woman. Pale skinned and dark haired. Eyes of black. She was writhing around in pain.

Van Helsing turned and stopped shooting to face Harry," What the hell ?!" he shouted. He backed away from Harry and pointed his cross bow at him, but was quickly picked up by the blonde vampress. Van Helsing's distraction had caused Harry's focus on the curse he had been performing to be lost, now the black haired vampire now stood directly in front of him. In the blink of an eye.

"VERONA. THE PRINCESS." hissed the red haired vampire, whom was now perched on top of the church. She leaped off the top of the church and sailed towards the running gypsy princess. She grabbed her by her leg, with her long sharp talons and sailed high into the air," You do seem to enjoy this don't you, Anna ?" hissed Aleera, followed by a loud cackle.

Shit.

What would they do now ?


	2. In Our Service

The vampress seemingly named Verona looked ready to pounce on Harry. She hissed- baring her fangs and glaring at him. She whipped around on her heel rather quickly and turned to face the friar," I wonder what that of the Holy Order tastes like… I would rather like to EXPERIMENT with blood of the sort." she droned out. She walked towards him slowly yet menacingly. Carl whimpered and shuddered. But all of a sudden- Verona was crying out in pain. She turned around back to Carl and Carl could now see there was a rather long dagger stuck into her back. He threw his fist up in the air triumphantly and began to run.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just stricken with fear to no end. Ron's legs were shaking, Hermione's face was flushed, and Harry was contemplating what to do next. He didn't have much time but he knew what he had to do. If it would work on wizards and humans of his own sort- surely it would work on vampires.

He raised his wand pointing it at the black haired bride screaming in agony, trying to remove the dagger to no avail.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. She stopped moving and toppled over. /Seemingly/ dead. But everybody knows you cannot kill a vampire that easily. Obviously they were playing some kind of a game.

Aleera and Marishka howled in pain at the seeming loss of one of their own and took off towards Castle Dracula. Which was who knows where at this point.

Anna grabbed the arms of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and glared at them," YOU!" she barked to Van Helsing," All of you are coming with me." she said in a rightful angered tone. Carl was whimpering at one seemed to be the raged fury of the gypsy princess. But he followed anyway. It was his duty as a servant… And a faithful friend.

Once Anna was there, she led them all into what appeared to be a living room. But it was of course- more extravagant. Plush midnight blue velvet couches and black leather chairs. Book cases lined the walls. The walls were entirely covered in books except for a single large cobblestone fireplace in the center of the wall.

"What are we-"

"No- I think a better question is, what are YOU doing here ?" Anna barked. Obviously she was quite enraged. Enthralled in the state of mind that seemed to be anger. And there was no stopping her once she was gone. Hopefully her correct state of mind would come back soon…. Or so they all hoped.

"We- we don't know how we got here." Hermione finally said bravely. Ron nodded," W-w-we were v-v-visiting the Romanian Ministry." he stuttered out. Anna looked at him blankly. What was this Romanian Ministry they spoke of ? Anna looked at him curiously wondering what the HELL was this boy talking about ? She questioned herself thoroughly before speaking," What in the world are you talking about ?" she asked in a rather harsh tone. Was this boy barking mad ?

"The Romanian Ministry ? You've seriously got no idea what that is and your battling it out with these vampires ?" roared Harry," Okay- I'll put it plain and simple." he started," Ron and I are wizards," Carl backed away at the very thought," And Hermione here is a witch. The Ministry is what keeps our society running right." he added.. Anna's jaw dropped. It was her turn to say something. But what was there to say ?

Gabriel took it upon himself to speak," Are you telling me- there is a whole world that we don't know about ?" he questioned. The trio nodded sadly. Van Helsing should have known about this! He'd been battling demons for aged now! Why hadn't he known this ? He'd have to make a point to ask the Cardinal when they returned to the Vatican City. If they did return to the Vatican City.

Anna shook her head," What I do not understand is WHY you are here ?" she questioned them. It was Hermione's turn to speak, using her logic and skills. Hermione pondered this for a few seconds," Well- I suppose that the space and time continuum was jarred by us being sent into the past. But I've read about this in books!" she exclaimed," We've been sent here for a reason!" she finished. Anna still looked rather confused," We're here to help you." she finished, nodding her head as for confirm what she was speaking of," We don't need your help." Anna hissed. Gabriel nodded his head," We're happy to have you in our service." he said finally.


End file.
